prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Virginia
Virginia is a U.S. state on the Atlantic Coast of the Southern United States. Virginia is nicknamed the "Old Dominion" and sometimes the "Mother of Presidents" after the eight U.S. presidents born there. The geography and climate of the Commonwealth are shaped by the Blue Ridge Mountains and the Chesapeake Bay, which provide habitat for much of its flora and fauna. The capital of the Commonwealth is Richmond; Virginia Beach is the most populous city and Fairfax County the most populous political subdivision. The Commonwealth's population is over eight million. Cities *Alexandria *Blacksburg *Burke *Charlottesville *Crimora *Emporia *Fairfax *Georgetown *Hampton *King William County *Manassas *Montpelier *Norfolk *Oakton *Richmond *Roanoke *Shawsville *Tidewater *Virginia Beach *Woodbridge Arenas *Hampton Coliseum *Richmond Coliseum *Richmond Raceway Complex *Roanoke Civic Center *Siegel Center *Smelling Moon Coliseum Events *Starrcade 1988 - December 26, 1988. *Starrcade 1991 - December 29, 1991. *Clash of the Champions XXIII - June 16, 1993. *Raw - January 10, 1994. *Raw - January 17, 1994. *Raw - January 24, 1994. *Raw - November 20, 1995. *World War 3 1995 - November 26, 1995. *Raw - November 27, 1995. *Raw - December 4, 1995. *Nitro - June 17, 1996. *World War 3 1996 - November 24, 1996. *Nitro - April 28, 1997. *In Your House 15: A Cold Day in Hell - May 11, 1997. *Nitro - April 27, 1998. *RAW - April 27, 1998. *Thunder - September 24, 1998. *Thunder - October 1, 1998. *Thunder - January 7, 1999. *Thunder - January 14, 1999. *Thunder - April 1, 1999. *Thunder - April 7, 1999. *Smackdown - September 30, 1999. *Smackdown - December 30, 1999. *Heat - January 2, 2000. *Smackdown - May 4, 2000. *Heat - May 7, 2000. *Nitro - June 12, 2000. *Thunder - December 20, 2000. *Raw - June 11, 2001. *Raw - January 28, 2002. *Smackdown - January 31, 2002. *Heat - February 3, 2002. *Smackdown - August 8, 2002. *Velocity - August 10, 2002. *RAW - August 19, 2002. *Raw - April 14, 2003. *Smackdown - April 17, 2003. *Velocity - April 19, 2003. *The Great American Bash 2004 - June 27, 2004. *Raw - June 28, 2004. *Velocity - December 4, 2004. *RAW - August 22, 2005. *Heat - August 28, 2005. *Smackdown - February 17, 2006. *Velocity - February 18, 2006. *Smackdown - February 24, 2006. *Armageddon 2006 - December 17, 2006. *Smackdown - December 22, 2006. *RAW - May 14, 2007. *Raw - June 18, 2007. *ECW - January 1, 2008. *Smackdown - January 4, 2008. *RAW - January 21, 2008. *Heat - January 27, 2008. *Destination X 2008 - March 9, 2008. *Raw - August 11, 2008. *ECW - August 12, 2008. *Smackdown - August 15, 2008. *ECW - July 21, 2009. *Superstars - July 23, 2009. *ECW - December 1, 2009. *Smackdown - December 4, 2009. *Raw - April 26, 2010. *ROH Champions Challenge - August 27, 2010. *NXT - November 16, 2010. *Superstars - November 18, 2010. *Smackdown - November 19, 2010. *NXT - November 30, 2010. *Superstars - December 2, 2010. *Smackdown - December 3, 2010. *ROH Champions Vs. All Stars - January 14, 2011. *Raw - June 6, 2011. *ROH Tag Team Turmoil 2011 - July 8, 2011. *RAW - July 25, 2011. *RAW - December 12, 2011. *ROH Underground - January 21, 2012. *Smackdown - April 10, 2012. *NXT - April 11, 2012. *ROH The Battle Of Richmond - May 19, 2012. *Raw - May 21, 2012. Promotions Wrestlers *Adam Birch *Alex Sage *Barry Hardy *Christopher Silvio *Dick Steinborn *Fred Ottman *Earl Hebner *Jefferson Early *Mickie James *Paredyse *Terry Allen *Tony Atlas *Zachary Hilton External Links * on Wikipedia Category:American states